Electronic/electrical-powered devices that are small and portable typically provide for user input by a variety of means, including but not limited to: touchscreens with or without a stylus, a small form factor mouse device, jog button, toggles, dials, wheels, and button sets. One extremely small form factor device (e.g., a wristwatch device) the size of the device and the size of the display are very restrictive with regards to the placement of multiple input mechanism possibilities. Navigation of a 2D graphical interface furthermore, is not possible efficiently (not even with a stylus) for devices having touchscreen displays on the order of a square inch, and current methods for 2D navigation with buttons are very time consuming.
It would be highly desirable to provide a solution that addresses the problem of user input into a small and portable mobile or stationary device.